


Puff, the Magic Dragon

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: Please Come to Boston [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 東尼的父母很早就過世了。他年紀還小，那天究竟發生了什麼事，東尼早就想不起來了。好多個春天與夏天交錯的日子過去了。東尼不再到蘋果樹下想像著影子怪獸和螞蟻王國，但是每年的這個時候，他都會想起那個和自己父親一樣的老管家，以及那首好聽又哀傷的歌。※標題取自歌曲





	Puff, the Magic Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> 這個是奇異鐵故事〈Please Come to Boston〉的番外，希望大家喜歡！

_ 東尼的父母很早就過世了。 _

_ 他年紀還小，那天究竟發生了什麼事，東尼早就想不起來了。 _

 

溫暖的陽光從春天與夏天的縫隙中灑落，依著樹葉的形狀印出了好多橢圓的影子。東尼在蘋果樹下玩著影子，也不顧泥土是否會弄髒他那件嶄新的紅衣服。等會兒大概會被父親責備吧，但是他才管不了那麼多呢，影子怪獸正在入侵螞蟻王國啊！

東尼沒有兄弟姊妹。他曾經向父母求過一個弟弟或妹妹，或者一隻可以趕走壞人的小狗。母親笑著說再等等，爸爸則嚴厲的斥了他一頓，這讓東尼從此不敢再提起此事，儘管他仍然渴望一個可以陪他的玩伴。

這個偌大的屋子常常空蕩蕩的，當父母出遠門時只剩下東尼，以及他們的老管家賈維斯。賈維斯高高瘦瘦的，有著一頭和父親一樣的深棕色頭髮，但是他比較愛笑，而且總是會給小東尼一塊巧克力碎片餅乾配冰牛奶。晚上的時候，常常是賈維斯替他蓋上棉被，講一段西部牛仔的故事，然後祝他有個好夢。東尼會躲在棉被裡，小小聲地和他的泰迪熊說： _ 我希望賈維斯是我的爸爸。 _

當東尼在庭院裡玩得正高興的時候，警車鳴著笛停在了史塔克宅邸前。

「我們家裡有壞人嗎？」東尼仰著頭問賈維斯。警察是不會到別人家裡的，除非家裡面有壞人，東尼想。賈維斯搖了搖頭，一手扶在東尼肩上，催促他趕快坐上警車。「可是我不是壞人。」東尼抗拒著，棕色眼睛瞪得圓溜溜的，聲音因為開始驚慌而有些顫抖。

「東尼，聽話。」賈維斯輕聲地說。

警車鳴著警笛，一路開離了小鎮，最後來到了城裡的大醫院。

那裡有好多穿著白色、綠色衣服的人，忙碌的在白色的空間裡穿梭進出，讓東尼有些緊張的躲在賈維斯身後。這裡聞起來沒有家裡的木頭香氣，沒有庭院裡的青草香氣，沒有田裡的陽光香氣，消毒水的氣味刺鼻難聞，讓東尼忍不住皺起了臉蛋。

「我們要去哪裡？」東尼問，「我們要去找壞人嗎？」

只見賈維斯抿緊了嘴唇，眉頭糾結在一起，搖了搖頭。「不，我們不是要去找壞人，小東尼。」老管家如此說，拉起了東尼的小手往醫院的更深處走去。

醫院裡的綠色塑膠椅冷冰冰的。賈維斯讓東尼坐在自己的大腿上，輕輕的拍著他的肩膀，嘴裡哼著一首歌，一首好聽而哀傷的歌。

「再唱一次，賈維斯，拜託？」東尼小聲地問。「這首歌好好聽，等媽媽回家了我想要唱給她聽，她一定會喜歡的。賈維斯，你說他們今天會回家，對不對？今天是禮拜一對不對？」

「好的，小少爺，我再唱一次。」賈維斯說，不知道為什麼的，他的聲音又更哀傷了。老管家再唱了一次那首歌，之後又唱了第二次、第三次……

東尼昏昏沉沉地蜷縮在賈維斯的大腿上。醫生終於從那扇門後方走出來了，他很小聲的和賈維斯說著東尼聽不懂的話。 _ 我很遺憾 _ ，那個醫生說。 _ 為什麼他會感到遺憾？為什麼他要對賈維斯這樣說？ _

匆匆的他們趕到醫院，匆匆的他們又回到了空蕩蕩的史塔克宅邸。

好幾天以後，賈維斯要東尼脫下他最喜歡的那件紅衣服，讓他換上一套黑色的西裝，就像爸爸常穿的那些衣服一樣，還有一個黑色的領結。家裡來了好多人，東尼從來沒有看這間屋子那麼熱鬧過，連庭院裡也放滿了花朵：白玫瑰、白百合、白色的雛菊。

「東尼，爸爸媽媽只是去了很遠的地方。他們不是不愛你了，只是……」

「像出差那樣 ？ 」東尼打斷賈維斯問。

「是的，東尼，就和出差一樣。」老管家答到。

「賈維斯，你可以再唱一次那首歌嗎？等媽媽出差回來我們就可以一起唱給她聽了。」

「好的，小少爺。」老管家答應道。

 

_ 好多個春天與夏天交錯的日子過去了。 _

_ 東尼不再到蘋果樹下想像著影子怪獸和螞蟻王國，但是每年的這個時候，他都會想起那個和自己父親一樣的老管家，以及那首好聽又哀傷的歌。 _


End file.
